The Juunisen
The Juunisen 「''十二僲, Jūni Sen , Shi-Er Xian''」 is a group of twelve elite Sennin in Kun Lun Mountain, headed by Fugen Shinjin. Members Nentou Doujin The original leader of the Juunisen before Fugen took over after his "betrayal" and "fight" with Genshitenson. He is the younger half-brother of Ryuukitsu Koushu and seems to have a weak spot for his sister, or as others see it, a sister complex. Nentou is a Sennin obsessed with justice and is one who believes in truth, freedom, and liberty. He's one of a few Sennin that are aware of the true motive behind the Houshin Project, and also knows about Taikoubou being Fukki. He left the Sennin World about 500 years prior to the beginning of the series during a staged fight with Genshitenson. By leaving the Sennin World he was able to track and hunt down Jyoka in secret. 'Paopei' Nentou wields a paopei called Hienken, although he can still fight without paopei. Hienken is a long metallic sword with seemly holes or indentations upon its surface. Its has the special ability to emit fire at the user's will, this is due to probably, however, due to Nentou's own power. It's a fire-based elemental natural paopei. He can also easily wield one of the seven super paopei, Bankohan, which was passed by Genshitenson to Ryuukitsu and finally to Nentou. Fugen Shinjin Fugen is Taikoubou's best friend. They've trained at Kun Lun together and have the same disposition and hobby. The newest member of the Juunisen and the leader after Nentou Doujin left. He is also the master of Li Mokutaku. Fugen's a pacifist and prefers to talk things out rather than fight, but will act if necessary. He is also the one who gave Taikoubou a straight fishhook, saying that fish should not suffer just for the sake of Taikoubou's thinking. 'Paopei' He wields a paopei name Taikyokufuin which looks like a computer shape beach ball paopei. This paopei is given to him by his master Genshitenson ( one of the Sandai Sennin ). It is a paopei copies directly from the ultimate paopei Bankohan and has the ability to manipulate any atom at the molecular level, making this paopei quite a powerful paopei. Beside that, this paopei also can act like rador to detect and analyse the surroundings and can memorize the attack of the opponent to find it weak spot ( this has been shown by the battle with Bunchuu ). It was first used since Fugen is the type of person which negotiate and hates fighting against Ou Tenkun ( one of the Juutenkun which similar to Konron Juunisen ). Fugen was able to break the molecule and bonds with the new one and also can self destruct later used against Bunchuu. Not only that but the Taikyokufuin can also manipulate the movement of an atom which he implement the repulsion shield around himself and everything within the shield is unable to move. This also stop any foreign object to passing his defense and repelled away. Taiitsu Shinjin Taiitsu is a machince-freak sennin who responsible by putting Reijyu inside Nataku mother stomach when Nataku still in her mother stomach, creating a human paopei, in sense his is just like Nataku father. Even though he is weak sennin but he is been acknowledge by the other to be Juunisen because of his ability to invent paopei, repair and even know gow to fully control. Most of the is made by him and he willing to give his paopei to Nataku. The Konron Kokinrikushi is also been made by him. 'Paopei' Taiitsu shinjin has create a lot of paopei but no paopei is state truely belong to him. He made various of paopei and he give it to Nataku such as Kasensou, Kinsen. His favourite and main paopei is Kyuuryuushinkatou which has the special ability to enlarge and trap the intended inside usually he use to trap Nataku whenever he disobey him. The Konron Mountain kokinrikushi ( the flying robot paopei ) are made by him too. After the end of The Great Sennin War, the Konron Mountain were badly destroyed and then he create the Konron 2 which is much smaller than the original one. Gyokutei Shinjin Gyokutei is a stereo type cool guy and take every single things seriously. He is Youzen master and only a few know that Youzen identity as an youkaisennin. He started train and take care of Youzen since he was young and very proud with Youzen with even surprass his own ability and gained the title genius sennin since Youzen was still young. Despite with his cool looking but truth is he very love kid and even own the name of babysitter in senninkai. He would do almost everything to protect Youzen even sacrifice his own life when saving Youzen from Ou tenkun. He is the first Juunisennin die due to protech his diciple but this does not mean that he is the weakest among twelve of them. He is a skilled swordman and own a sword type paopei called Zansenken. 'Paopei' Gyokutei owns a sword type paopei name Zansenken since he is very skilled in swordmanship. Zansenken has the ability to cut at the speed of sound. The movement of speed is so fast that cannot see exactly with eyes. Some people even said it can even cut through the air. The Zansenken is not only used for close-hand combat but also can used for range attack. Seikyo Doutoku Shinkun 'Paopei' Dokou Tenson 'Paopei' Kou Seishi 'Paopei' Seki Seishi 'Paopei' Reihou Daihoushi 'Paopei' Kuryuson 'Paopei' Monju Kouhou Tenson 'Paopei' Jikou Doujin 'Paopei' Kouryuu Shinjin 'Paopei' Plot